Mount Paozu
The tranquil mountain that was once home to the Son family, there is very little in the way of other housing here with only gokus old home in the eastern sector. This place is brimming with natural beauty but with that is an unusually high concentration of dinosaurs and other beasts. 7 Star hunt The forest is dense and thick, the land that was originally cultivated for farming has been overgrown with time. Goku's house lies their desolate and abandoned. Bastion decends from above the trees touching down by the house "so this is the home of that Goku i have heard so much about. Hmm i guess i had better get looking for the dragonball" he takes out his radar and clicks a button it beeps then seems to shut down "oh great, guess i gotta do this the hard way" Shin lands in a different part of the forest and scratches his head. "Man, I wish Trunks had given us some directions, I'm so lost here." he says looking around. Shin takes off into the forest to get his bearings while avoiding the natural hazards of fallen trees and random squirrels. Bastion hears noises from the background "welp shins lost again" Bastion goes around the house checking the storage sheds and looking through the windows "hmm nothing yet" Shin doesn't have much luck looking around for the Dragon Ball nor Goku's house. "Ah darn it. Was it left? Nope, that's a Bear's Den." There's a loud roar. "Ah!" Bastion gives up looking in the house "damn it, theres too much overgrowth here and i cant use the radar" Bastion starts tinkering with the radar not getting much luck "screw it i will see how shin is doing" Bastion heads towards the direction he last heard "mr directionless dragon where are you?" There are bear noises rapidly approaching Bastion. As the bear comes within view, Shin can be seen running from it before jumping into the air and letting the bear run directly into a tree. "Sorry furry but I've got a Dragon Ball to find. Oh hey Bastion, any luck?" he asks hanging upside down from a tree. Bastion jumps over the bear hitting in the back of the head striking its knockout point causing it to tumble to the ground "not much luck my radar is screwy and there is too much overgrowth to search properly. I assume from your animal friends presence you havent had much luck either?" "Nothing." he states before dropping to the ground. "I had a weird feeling coming here too like someone was watching us but otherwise I was completely fine. So what should we do now?" he asks folding his arms and looking around. Nearby where Goku's house stood, there was a large explosion causing a gust of wind to blow down parts of the forest. The power released is similar to that of the Villainous Mode villains. Bastion snaps to attention "I guess right now dealing with whatever the hell that was would be the next step, the dragonball can wait" Bastion leaps through the forest heading back to gokus house "These hunches can never just be a bad feeling can they" Shin is pushed back form the wind a little and then sees Bastion take off. He follows suit. "Well, nothing ever said our jobs were easy. I'm just hoping this isn't who I think it is." he states. Shin takes out his swords, sprouts his wings and glides behind Bastion to keep up. As the two enter the new clearing they are attacked by a purple beam that shoots between them and destroys part of the forest leaving them nowhere to run back to. "My, my how unfortunate you two are. This Dragon Ball is mine." Frieza in his final form chuckles to himself holding the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. "I won't let you get away this time, so prepare to die. I'll make you pay for what you've done to me in the past!" he states making the Dragon Ball disappear into thin air using his Kili Energy and fires another barrage of Death Beams at the two warriors. Battle for the Seven-Star! Frieza * Health: 581,010/1,000,000 * Strength: 500 * Speed: 550 * Stamina: 2,900/3,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Seven-Star Dragon Ball * Effects: +50% Ki Damage, +25% Physical Damage * Blast 1: Psychic Move * Blast 1: Maximum Power * Blast 2: Full Power Death Beam * Blast 2: Full Power Death Saucer * Signature: None * Ultimate: Death Ball * Signature Transformation: None Bastion * Health: 1,259,400/1,318,200 * Speed: 403 (483.6) (531.96 when attacking) * Strength:406 (527.8) (580.58 when attacking) * Stamina: 1424/1520 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * castor twins (1x ninja blades 1x greatsword), time patroller uniform, mecha bracer arm, all purpose combat gloves. 2x healing potions * Effects: 30% ki damage resistance, 25% other damage resistance, +30% health and strength, +20% speed, +60% physical damage, +10% ki damage, -20% stamina, Self repair unit, * Blast 1: Equilibrium * Blast 1: human conditioning * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Blast 2: endless divergence * Signature Form: divergent path * Ultimate: super electric strike Shin * Health: 943,000/943,000 1,138,400/1,225,900 * Strength: 341 511.5 * Speed: 285 when attacking * Stamina: 1,400/1,400 1,120/1,1200 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Haramaki, 2 Ninja Swords, 2x Health Capsule, 2x Energy Capsule, 2x Ailment Capsule * Effects: +75% Physical Damage, +10% Ki Damage, +15% Arcane Damage, +25% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Lava Dragon Claw * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Signature: Ryu Hiken * Ultimate: Four-Swords Style: King's Void * Signature Transformation: Gear Power Turn Order: Frieza, Bastion, Shin * Frieza unleashes a rapid amount of ki from his fingertip blast at Bastion. "You patrolling scum. I'll end all of you in a blink of an eye." he shouts as he finishes his blasts. "So, did it hurt?" (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 58,800 damage) * Bastion stands braced after preventing the blasts from hitting his head "Damn you're stronger than when we last faced i will give you that much Frieza" Bastion draws a large blade and splits it into a thin hand blade and a larger heavier long sword. He charges at Frieza using the faster lighter blade to keep frieza on his gaurd and slamming the heavy blade down to take advantage of openings (8 daul sword strikes 6 hit 111,360 * Shin rushes forward alongside Bastion to keep the pressure up. "Stronger or not we're taking you down!" he states slashing against Frieza. He soars straight up and launches down a few air slashes to keep Frieza away. (8 Dual Sword Strikes, 5 hit, 89,512.5 damage) *"Oh my, such ferocity. If only it were the slightest bit antagonizing I might be frightened." he states before blasting both of them back with a large ki blast and unleashing homing beams of destruction at Shin this time. They round and attack him from all sides. (10 Ki Blasts, All Hit, 87,500 damage) *Bastion uses the opening to leap through the explosion slamming his blade into friezas face before swiftly snap pivoting behind him and letting out a flurry of rapier like stabs at him (8 dual sword strikes 5 hit 92,800 *Shin lands from the attack and shakes off his wings. "Ow. Man I htought Bastion was joking, that actually hurt!" he yelled before throwing a few more slashes and then getting directly in Frieza's path slashing at his arms and legs. (8 Sword Slashes, 7 hit, 125,317.5 damage)